video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Time for Trouble and Other Stories
|re-release date = |running time = 44 minutes |catalogue number = VC1228 |rating = }} Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Time for Trouble and Other Stories is a UK VHS release by Video Collection International Ltd on 11th November 1991 and 1st June 1992, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection on 11th October 1993, and then it got re-released in the UK by VCI on 6th November 2000, and 5th November 2001. It features eight episodes of the "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" TV series - featuring eight Season 3 episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. Episodes #'A Scarf for Percy' - Percy dreams of wearing a nice, warm, scarf around his funnel to keep out the winter winds. What a surprise he gets when his wish comes true! #'Percy's Promise' - Percy makes a promise to Thomas and despite a terrible storm, he manages to bring Annie and Clarabel home safely. #'Time for Trouble' - James is asked to pull the Express and becomes proud and boastful. His impatience lands him in an undignified situation. #'Gordon and the Famous Visitor' - An important engine visits the yard. Everyone is excited, except Gordon - who doesn't trust domeless engines. #'Donald's Duck' - Duck is given his own branch line to work on and following a practical joke with Donald, he makes a new friend. #'Thomas Gets Bumped' - Bertie helps out while Thomas waits for new rails to be laid on his branch line. Thomas is needlessly jealous. #'Thomas, Percy and the Dragon' - Percy has a terrible fright when he confronts a huge Dragon, but nobody believes him. Luckily, Thomas explains everything. #'Diesel Does it Again' - Percy and Duck are outraged when Diesel arrives at the harbour. Disaster follows. Credits Trivia *An early release of this video included an early narration that was later re-recorded. *During 1992, the TV broadcasted versions of these episodes with TV broadcasted narration was featured on the video after its debuts on ITV in 1992. *The Britt Allcroft copyright credit in 1991 is seen at the end of the last episode on this video. *The "A Britt Allcroft Production in association with the Fuji Television Network Inc." credit on the purple background with the writing in white is seen at the end of each episode between the last part of the closing credits and the start of the opening credits in seven of the TV broadcasted versions of the episodes on this video. *Clips from this video have appeared in the Video Collection Children's Titles Commercial of 1993-1994. No Trailers Opening (Original 1991 release) #Tracking control screen #Warning screen #The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) #Time for Trouble and Other Stories Title Card #Britt Allcroft Presents #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro #Start of A Scarf for Percy (1991) Closing (Original 1991 release) #End of Diesel Does it Again (1991) #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing #The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers Opening (1993 Re-release) #Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred #Tracking control screen #Warning screen #The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) #Britt Allcroft Presents #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends intro #Start of A Scarf for Percy (1991) Closing (1993 Re-release) #End of Diesel Does it Again (1991) #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends closing #The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1993 re-issue The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". Gallery TimeforTroubleandotherstories1991VHSbackcoverandspine.jpg|1991 back cover and spine TimeforTroubleandotherstoriesVHSCassette.jpg|1993 UK tape TimeforTroubleandotherStoriesChristmasrerelease.jpg|2000 cover TimeforTroubleandotherstories2002backcoverandspine.jpg|2000 back cover and spine TimeforTroubleandotherStories2001rerelease.jpg|2001 re-release TimeforTroubleandotherstories2001backcoverandspine.jpg|2001 back cover and spine AScarfforPercy1991titlecard.jpg Percy'sPromise1991titlecard.jpg TimeforTrouble1991titlecard.jpg GordonandtheFamousVisitor1991titlecard.jpg Donald'sDuck1991titlecard.jpg ThomasGetsBumpedoriginaltitlecard.png Thomas,PercyandtheDragon1991titlecard.jpg DieselDoesitAgaintitlecard.png Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Time for Trouble and Other Stories 1993 Re-release cassette.png|1993 Re-release tape with VCI Thomas-The-Tank-Engine-Friends-Time-For-_57.jpg Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends videos with Britt Allcroft Company 1991 version Category:Michael Angelis (Narrator) Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:Vhs Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:BBFC U Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 3 episodes (1991) Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Thames Television Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993